htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
You're Next
You're Next, is a Specy Spooktacular episode. Roles Starring *Flare Featuring *Gary *Gerrit *Gummy *Flaky *Conspiracy *Nuffy Plot In a house in the woods, we see our main cast preparing a dinner. Flare stirs the soup, Conspiracy slices the turkey, Nuffy makes iced Tea and Gary chops vegetables. Gerrit carries glasses over to the table and Lammy carries over the pudding. Gummy moves the glasses to the edge of the table to make room for the pudding. He doesn't bother to move the stack of glasses. As everyone except Gummy sits down to eat, the glasses still are not moved. Gummy rushes in to sit down but bumps the table. The glass falls and shatters on his foot making him yell in pain. Blood rushes from his foot and Flare can't look away. We see his pupils dilate as he turns into Evil Flare. Everyone gasps and scrambles to run away but to their surprise Flare instead runs out the front door. Confused, Nuffy suggests they just finish their meal. The group nervously begin to eat as Gummy walks back in after bandaging his foot. Conspiracy sees something outside and gets up and walks towards the window. Everyone stops talking and Lammy screams as Conspiracy is seen with an arrow impaled in his head. More arrows begin flying through the windows and everyone runs into the front hall. Everyone is panicking and Nuffy suggests that she should run outside to get help. Nuffy prepares to run outside as Conspiracy and Gary open the front door. Nuffy takes off when the door opens, but unfortunately she falls backwards and we see that her throat is slit. Gary struggles to help her, and Conspiracy looks and sees that Flare has hung a razor wire across the front patio, that Lil ran into. After Nuffy dies of blood loss everyone is scared and they argue over what to do. Gerrit says that first they must close all of the windows and he goes to close them. Gerrit heads into a bathroom to shut a window, but when he reaches for it Flare bursts through the window and stabs him to death. Back in the hall, Gummy begins setting up traps to protect the house. They include boards of wood with nails sticking out of them, placed by entryways and a large hammer over the front door. Meanwhile Gary and Lammy are in the living room keeping watch for Flare. They see Flare by a window, smashing it to get in, but Lammy cowers in fear while Gary climbs out another window. Lammy is on the ground while Flare takes his axe, swings it like a golf club at her head, and impales half of her skull. To be sneaky, Flare goes back outside to enter through another window. However when Flare steps inside the house he steps the one of the nails that Gummy set up. Flare yells in pain and hops around with the nail impaling his foot. He grimincaes as he pulls his foot off and looks around in anger. He sees Gummy about to go down into the basement so he runs behind him and pushes him. Gummy stumbles down the stairs, and breaks numerous bones. Flare opens the door to the main hall and a bucket of water falls on him. The water makes him snap back to normal. He is confused but waves to Gary who is out side. He opens the front door, but the trap that Gummy set up earlier crushes Gary's head. Flare screams and as the iris closes in we see he flips out again. Deaths *Conspiracy is impaled *Nuffy's throat is slit *Gerrit is stabbed to death *Lammy's skull is impaled *Gummy breaks multiple bones *Gary's head is crushed Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Spongebobfan123's Episodes